


Coyote songs

by Coyote_Wrangler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_Wrangler/pseuds/Coyote_Wrangler
Summary: A collection of my song lyrics I write





	1. Miracle

I need a miracle  
Save me from myself   
Someone please help me   
I am so miserable 

With you gone I'm all alone  
Pull me out of this depression  
All this grief is the compression  
Just reach out to me

Barrel between my teeth  
Awaiting such bloody relief   
Blow my brains out my skull

The devil plays such a somber tune for the hopeless   
Calling from the pits of hell   
Violin strings echo as I debate  
This is forever this dragon's fate

Slit my wrist to see if I feel  
No one knows what I go through  
Today they will  
Tie a noose and follow through

Left in the cold rain   
Abandoned for being who I am   
Hated for being me  
This is my pain   
Let this suicide haunt you  
I just want to be set free from being your enemy

No one misses me  
Always last thought of  
Even my God above shows no love  
Set my tortured soul free

I need a miracle  
Someone help me  
Save me from myself  
Free me from my demons

The noose tied  
Chair at the ready  
One thing on my mind  
Hold me steady  
Collapse gently

Prepared to commit  
A paw reaches for me  
I want to submit

The paw belongs to my Coyote   
Step down and collapse   
He is there when I'm alone   
Comfort me gently; slowly  
Hold me from my mishap  
God let me atone 

I need a miracle to save me  
Keep me from myself  
Lock up my depression  
My suicide note  
Don't make me your obsession  
Help me stay afloat

Please don't let me fall so far  
Just a glimpse of what I used to be  
I was a star and I fell so hard  
I'm not me

My suicide will make me happy  
I'm sick of being  
I can't stand our fucked world  
Just let me end it  
Take my life this time

Someone save me  
I desperately need a miracle  
I need you to set me free

US Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255

Australian Suicide Prevention Hotline: 13 11 14

UK NSPA: 116 123

Seek help in your friends, family, or strangers on the internet. You are worth the fight.


	2. Backstab

You fucking bitch  
Treacherous whore  
I trusted you  
Pouring and giving you my life  
What you’ve started is a war 

I no longer own a heart  
She broke it within her iron grasp  
Every move she made was a dark art  
I was a part of a clasp  
You took everything from me

The saying is true  
We suffer at the hands of the one’s love  
We die by the one’s we trust  
You live your life filled with lust 

Tonight I hope your new toy breaks you like you did to me  
My heart bled for you  
I’ll bury you under my rage  
Only one thing left to do  
Here upon the stage  
I will let my hatred of you free 

They deserve to know what you did  
Nearly a year ago we met  
You lit a spark in me that I never knew I had  
Like cyanide you killed me  
I never knew who you were fucking behind my back until it was too late  
Every time I write a line you’re always on my mind 

The saying is true  
We suffer at the hands of the one’s love  
We die by the one’s we trust  
You live your life filled with lust 

Suicidal tendencies play over and over in my mind  
Should I slit my own throat  
Just to save myself from your adultery  
No, inside I’m dying  
Across the raging sea  
Every fucking word about you I’ve wrote 

Fucking whore  
You never knew what you meant to me  
You were my Atlas  
When you left you dropped me  
Now I stand before you at last 

My hands around your throat  
Tears streaming down my face  
How could you leave my world  
If it means you stay with me I’ll kill you  
Every time I speak you gloat  
This will be our final embrace  
Your lies come unfurled 

Deep throat a cactus  
I hope you burn in Hell for the way you treated me  
I'm done being subject for your malpractice  
I'm finally free


	3. Animal

Breeding like rabbits   
Girls fucking like no tomorrow   
Pregnant at sixteen   
Now you’re all alone   
Your world is not a cohabit 

No father to your spawn   
How the powerful have fallen   
Only choice to kill   
Fuck you 

You can’t drag us down   
Not for your mistake   
You’re a widow   
Your final wrong to make 

Smile and pray   
You can’t be heard by a dead man   
It’s your own damn fault   
Everything’s not going to be okay 

Dead to the world   
Forgotten in a ditch   
No one will know your name   
Experience heaven for an eternity to hell   
Rotting in the underworld   
Fucking bitch 

You’re a god damned animal   
Fucking like no tomorrow   
What a cold grave you’ve dug   
You’re just as fallible   
No pity from me 

Bred like a dog   
Tomorrow has arrived   
Mother to thirteen   
Surrounded but still alone   
Your world has come down 

Fear your fate   
Fear the comfort of a lie   
Thrive in your hate   
No one to call your ally


	4. Coyote

In folklore coyotes are Pranksters; Cowards; Brilliant. I’m here to show you that you should be afraid. 

Step up bitch  
Look in the mirror   
I’m inside you   
I’m everyone of you   
You have an admirer 

The forests come alive with my spirit   
Great deserts burn from mischief   
Your demon should fear it   
I long to reclaim the life I once had 

I will not run away   
Fighting for my own   
Give me what you hate   
I’m not afraid   
Every step plays at your hearts   
This is nothing more than fate 

Fuck   
I will burn down the monuments of the worshiped whores   
Blame the racists   
Fuck your feelings fascists   
Dividing everything we own   
Watching their tears 

Heroes are forgotten because of greed   
Cowards are remembered from false sacrifices   
Fake accusations reign from sex   
Forced fetal evisceration is loved 

My anger is just begging for it to be used   
A tool for the death of a civilization   
The media is a lie   
Corrupting the nation   
Fuck modernity 

The coyote is your hero   
Follow them to the next day   
Who do you think is true   
Bribed politicians or concerned citizens   
Rise up and make them all pay 

Monuments built by the poor last   
I am your new leader   
Never forget what they did in the past   
Men dead for their greed   
Where’s the meals for the starving children 

Where’s the warm welcome for a soldier   
Where’s the homes for my countrymen   
Where’s the police when crime happens   
Where’s the medicine we were promised 

I’m sick of everything being taken   
They need food while you sit on your asses   
Your choice to save the life of child at war 

Fuck this song   
Fuck this job   
Fuck this life   
Fuck this corruption


	5. Bring Your Own Bitch

_Rub my clit! Please! Oh fuck! Oh god! Oh fuck yeah!_

You like when I fuck you 

Orgasm make your brain explode 

Not looking for love 

Just a one night stand 

On your knees choking 

Give head like the prom queen 

I want nothing more than to see you spread 

Bitch I'm not joking 

Soaking wet 

Moaning with every inch 

Eyes rolling as you cum around my fingers 

Watching you squirm will be hard to forget 

Tell me how you like it 

_Hey sis, what's with the noise? What the fuck_! 

I didn't sign up for this 

Not complaining that your sister wants it 

Damn girl turn around and wiggle them hips a bit 

Ass has me mesmerized 

Two hundred percent surprised 

Chain you up 

Gagged and fucked 

Before you go over the edge 

Deny you off climax 

Not my code of conduct 

Your legs remain spread 

Soaking wet from the sex 

On your knees choking 

Give head like the prom queen 

I want nothing more than to see you spread 

Bitch I'm not joking 

Oh fuck 

Damn use that tongue 

Take me to the edge 

_Damn, ladies, who's ready for round two?_


	6. I'm Sorry

You're beautiful   
Part of something gorgeous   
A world that heard you crying alone   
It's not at all unusual   
You have earned your fortune

Angels wings clipped   
You are one   
I couldn't hate you   
Tried to protect you   
Taking all the pain   
Of your beauty you were stripped   
Moving you into the sun   
Sheltered from the rain 

Heaven has forsaken you   
Treated you like the queen   
Please you've got to give me another chance   
I can't accept that what we once was   
I'm hanging by a thread 

You are my Luna   
I am your coyote   
Please forgive me   
I will treat you like the Yuma   
I'm near being a doghi   
Forgive me 

Forgive me for the scorn   
Deserve better than I   
Can't stand to see you   
My chest aches seeing you   
We were two and now I try   
Constant state of highs   
I have to die   
Please don't cry 

Bury your hate   
Child stolen by a false deity   
We are fucked from the guilt   
Knowing that she is gone   
I don't want to live   
You are disagreeably free  
Crumbled, our life we built 

Heaven is collapsing   
Showing me true Hell   
Being away from you   
I'll burn for eternity 

I'm so lost   
No purpose   
Please forgive me   
Clover was our cause   
What am I supposed to do   
Who do I have to go to   
No shoulder to cry on 

Please I'm so sorry   
Never meant to take it this far   
It should've been me in front of that car   
I'm burdened with survivors guilt   
I need you to come back to me 

Bury the hatchet in my back   
Everything I said about you, I deserve it   
Let me have a final kiss before it's too late   
I never stopped loving you   
My words are at a lack   
I barked but still got bit 

I'm the piece of shit   
You deserve more than me   
You deserve to be happy   
I'm the bitch, I'm the whore 

I can't undo what I've done   
I don't expect forgiveness   
I love you   
I deserve to be in the grave   
It's my fault she's gone


	7. Gore Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this I went with a bit of a pornogrind idea

_Please_ , _Master, I can’t hold anymore! I’m going to burst!_

My smile caused by the everlasting pleasure watching you suffer   
Every drop of blood you spill makes me hard   
Cock tearing you from the inside out   
Squirm little worm   
You scream from pain I cry in ecstasy as I fill you with cum   
My fucking dumpster until your belly pops you are my trophy

_Master, it hurts! I’m going to explode!_

Fucking you ‘til your body is filled with my children   
Slapping your bloated belly, you cry in agony as you explode   
Blood and cum splatter the ground as you are a blood fuck   
This atrocity will not satisfy the lust of the gods   
You worthless fucking whore claim to be the baddest bitch around

Rape is of your design   
You let this begin   
Now you are dead   
Fucking cunt   
Burn in Hell

_Master, may your slave have more!_

My eternal lust never falters   
Cock in your blood soaked cunt   
True pleasure never felt so at home

Masturbate to the sound of your excruciating death   
No chains can make me pull out   
Flipping you over   
Bearded lady greeting me

_God damn! Who the fuck is you?_


	8. Country Mockery

Any dumb mother fucker can make a country song  
Talk about beer  
Fake country twang  
Chevy or Ford  
Stick her with some wang

Sing about a chick with nice big tits  
Her lips on my thirty ought six  
Her daddy don't like me much

Yeehaw  
I'm pulling up to not pull out  
My white tractor won't go faster  
What the hell is it about  
I don't know just rhyme to waste time

Something about beer  
Something about a deer  
Praise God  
America is great and I like titties   
Pastors daughter sinning like a devil  
Swear I ain't no one evil while petting her kitty

Hunt for fun  
No one take my gun  
Raise a family  
Stare absently

Backwoods party  
In these hollers and hills  
Lack of heart for popping pills  
Living for the thrills  
Giving them Daisy Dukes the chills

Skin a bitch talking about my backwood neighborhood  
I am a dumb mother fucker raised to be good  
Put on my real southern roots  
Lick my fucking boots 

Something about beer  
Something about a deer  
Praise God  
America is great and I like titties


	9. Jackal Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of another idea. Disengage we call it.

As I close my eyes   
Your ghost will forever haunt me   
Why do you enjoy tormenting me with your lies   
I did everything a man could do to save you   
But still you fell to your demise 

Your image is plastered across my brain   
A world of peace is hanging from the noose   
The mortal realm will feel the same pain   
I serve the jackal to bring you home to me   
In my arms I feel your cold corpse weeping 

I ran away from the truth but then he made me see   
"How can this be"  
The rope burnt around her fucking neck   
"He led you to me!"

Anubis, mighty jackal   
Ra's heavenly jewel of warmth is to be ended   
For a billion years he has reigned Supreme; now he will plead   
He will fucking bleed   
Lord of Pharaohs, resurrect the Mummified Legion 

Anubis, become the king of this unworthy planet   
The cat goddess will fall victim to her sin   
Her eyes show fear of the dead 

This mighty desert prays upon Ra's celestial gift   
The pyramid of the kings will crumble to pave a road to success   
Anput, the jackal's wife, will see true power from her husband's great gift 

Anubis, mighty jackal   
Ra's heavenly jewel of warmth is to be ended   
For a billion years he has reigned Supreme; now he will plead   
He will bleed   
Lord of Pharaohs, resurrect the mummy army 

Lead us onward to the city of Light   
This will become a war   
I am not the only one who sees the truth   
You have brought me to serve   
I will rally the mortals in our fight


	10. Bastet's Treason

Bast, step the fuck back  
You've crossed the god damn line  
Kneel and I'll make it quick  
Accept the fact you are not divine

The cat derives her power from the almighty Jackals   
Her idols litter the tomb of the one true pharaoh   
The cat woman is a plan destroyer   
She must be put in the ground 

March onward  
Against the light   
Giving the world an endless night   
Bask in the glory of the end   
Past the Niles bend   
Hope will be extinguished 

Bast you have betrayed my queen   
Your godly status can't save you from my kukri   
I have watched as your minions enslaved my people for your war   
Your beloved people are blinded by a false creed   
Looking at your city I see nothing but the ideals of a whore 

Anput, jackal queen, the consort is within my grasp   
Give the word and I'll make her a soldier in our conquest   
"Make her into an example of what is to come" the queen grins in my ear   
"Show them how to deal with the evilest of pests" 

My eyes darken as the spirit of the jackal possess me   
Bast's eyes widen in fear as my hand wraps around her throat   
Her strangled plea has fallen on deaf ears   
The light of Ra shines upon her body   
Highlighting her power to destroy my mummified legion 

My blade drags across the fertility god's chest   
Her blood flows down her body glistening her flesh in crimson   
The kukri pierces into her flesh   
Her heart ruptures as she gives one last breath to me   
"What have you done" her final words   
Her bloody corpse bringing me to the point of pure ecstasy 

Anput, the consort is dead   
Now we march unto the sunrise to destroy her kingdom   
Soon I shall have on my platter the owl's head   
Anput, I am yours 

March forward  
Against the light   
Giving the world an endless night   
Bask in the glory of the end   
Past the Niles bend   
Hope will be extinguished 

Hope never existed   
It never fucking existed

Hope never existed   
It never fucking existed 

It never exsisted


	11. Serpent

Kebechet   
The Nile runs red and black with the blood of the Legions   
Your power of purification is useless   
Daughter of the jackals, forgive us as another battle begins 

The corrupt pharaohs weep for your aid   
Forgive me, princess, but I have to intervene   
We have been ordered by the true pharaoh   
The preparations have been made 

Wipe your eyes my love   
Find solace in my arms   
The unfeeling, unmoving, unemotional soldier   
I swore an oath to my lords that you will encounter no harm   
Raging waters I will hold you above 

Listen as the dying groan for release of agony   
Awaiting to join the ranks of the righteous   
Nothing will stop them from overthrowing Ra   
Look at me   
Kebechet, fucking look at me 

Nothing is greater than pure control   
Purifying the waters of life for my life eternal   
The Nile will be my power to stay strong for us   
Serpent eyes of desire mock my very being 

I will secure a new world for you, my princess   
Idols erected in your beauty   
Cities demolished for your palace   
The jackals locked away in the confines of hell 

Wipe your eyes my love   
I know it's hard   
But you deserve to rise above   
For too long you've been buried under the shadow of the jackals   
Soon the ever shifting sand will mar your name 

You deserve more than watering the dead   
Look into the sky and see   
For countless nights I have bled   
When they become entangled they will be carefree   
I will make my move   
For you 

Let me go as we must part for fear of conspiracy   
I cannot risk our plot   
Soon we will band together and retaliate with a confederacy   
One worthy of triumph   
No more need to be distraught 

Farewell princess   
I left a gift in your chambers   
As much as I want, I must leave this instant  
You will always have my favors as I kill for us 

Wipe your eyes my love   
Find solace in my arms   
The unfeeling, unmoving, unemotional soldier   
I swore an oath to my lords that you will encounter no harm   
Raging waters I will hold you above


	12. Year of the Jackal

Put your fist up in rage   
They try to take our power of retaliation   
This is a song for the warrior   
One who fights for truth   
We will unleash a powerful bastion   
A nation no longer divided   
Arise from the floor 

Cowards run this place   
I'm no longer your slave  
It's our damn fault, but now we stand against   
I will never waiver for your fucking politics   
I'm out for blood and won't stop until your dead   
Until the purge has truly cleansed 

A song for the warrior I preach   
One for those who know the truth   
Knowing the infidel way is a sentence of death   
A cage I refuse to be held in 

I serve the jackal   
You're not my fucking kingpin   
You're a shit stain on my society   
Fuck you 

In the time I speak these lyrics, someone has been murdered by a liberal in an act of faith. Blindly following the rules of a false society that gives notoriety to an object of genius design. I for one refuse to believe in a comforting lie over the painful truth. 

Put your fist up in rage   
They try to take our power of retaliation   
This is a song for the warrior   
One who fights for truth   
We will unleash a powerful bastion   
A nation no longer divided   
Arise from the floor 

Cowards run from an army that follows the mark   
Watch them scatter like rats   
Anubis, we have won   
My legion gathers the treacherous whores 

Blood flows from the carcass of every traitor   
The plague of blood spills from the heart of a false God   
The jackal is nigh   
It's the year of the jackal   
Fall in line or die


	13. Prelude to War

Is this the glory you sought   
The end of human definition   
An automaton for your emotion   
Everyone is the same in my eyes   
A tool that is to be used for naught 

Your opinion doesn't bring me down   
Your riot misdirected   
Your faith is questionable   
Open your eyes and allow the truth to be shown   
War is the way to make my society perfected 

Kneel and join my queen   
The Jackals are your only redemption   
Knighted by the true pharaoh I will not yield   
Your Ka weighs more than the feather   
You are not clean   
Greed taints your being 

Purification of the planet begins with you decapitated   
Execution by the queen   
Her blade removed many a heart   
Now her soul has become a place for the dark 

Every being who opposes the Jackal   
A traitor to fall   
This is not my last charge   
I keep chaos through your greed   
Every human will know pain 

Fuck   
You can't run from Gods   
Only death and despair await beyond your falsified pearly gate   
Amongst the men I am God   
Every coward trembles from the new breed 

Your flesh will fill the Legion line   
You belong to me   
Look me in the eye and say your goodbye   
Ra awaits the death of a false king   
Legions of the dead gather past the horizon 

Rally behind your new age gods   
We'll tear down the monuments idolizing false ways of life   
Bear the mark of your King   
Anubis   
With our numbers Ra fears his odds 

Hell comes to earth   
The final child of a false God has been bore   
His head is mounted on a pike   
Where is your salvation now   
Prepare for a losing war 

Prepare for war


	14. Battle of the Nile

Onward  
To the city of Light blinding the predator of the night  
The lioness is in our ranks  
Sekhmet  
Lead us unto the fight for what is right

Cowards tremble at the sight of the lioness  
Her roar inspiring  
Cleave a path across the human mess  
Tear their hearts out  
Kill the men who enslaved us

Warriors of the Nile  
Rush the mile  
Anubis, they cower at our might  
Fleeing from the glory of the fight  
Ra can't protect them now

My blade purifies the world  
A life at a time  
This war is mine  
Your safe space is my design  
A corral to house the weak for extinction  
You've entered my concentration camp to hide behind your false fucking pride  
Now watch as everyone you love dies

Sekhmet unleash a call to rally the army  
Sever every artery of the cowardly  
Our hour is nigh  
The inferno burns bright in his city of Light  
I savor in the cries of the motherless  
Infants weep as the city collapses around them  
Every unforgivable sin echoes thunderous  
This is no valley of light  
It's the shadow of death

Warriors of the Nile  
Rush the mile  
Anubis, they cower at our might  
Fleeing from the glory of the fight  
Ra can't protect them now

Ra show yourself  
I'll right the errors you've done to me  
Your Ka is no longer free  
Show your masochistic ways to the ones you've blinded  
Unveil your true mask

Where are you coward


	15. Call to Arms

You've become the very ideal you swore to destroy  
I've had enough of your liberty bring forth the jackal  
I call for a new army to redeploy  
People of earth take your nations back  
Make the liars and false heroes slave to us all

The hymns of the testament are dated  
Constantly debated  
Ever so faded  
Listen to the one true God  
Anubis

Like a ghost of the desert  
They'll fade with the wind  
Join me and convert  
An era of pharaohs to serve the jackal  
Rise against the traitors of your liberty  
I will never stop killing  
Every piece of filth that I see

It makes me fucking sick

To see man without power to voice his opinion  
The creed will win  
Reign across the savage land  
Wield a fist of iron

Never forgive, nor forget the atrocities committed by the enemy  
Watch as the Pharaoh's reach will expand  
Open your eyes to see with clarity  
I'm not afraid to die for my beliefs  
Strike me down with your grief

I will become a martyr for Anubis  
Every day I have to watch my tongue  
No longer afraid to speak my mind am I  
Fuck your feelings you little bitch  
Your nothing to my cause  
We are the Jackal and you are an itch  
I am the pharaoh

Holding you still for the saws  
Dismember the coward servants of Ra

I will never stop killing  
Every piece of filth that I see  
It makes me fucking sick  
To see man without power to voice his opinion  
The creed will win


	16. The New Age

Ra  
I've had enough of your zealots  
I want you to face me like a martyr  
The Legion of Mummies have your ranks jealous  
Lines of the legion stretch from desert to harbor

You the false king, have blinded them to the truth  
Ra  
I will serve you on a silver platter to the Jackal  
We'll dance in your blood  
I will have what belongs to me  
Your palace of gold will succumb to a flood

The Owl mocks my being as he levels his spear  
This is his last fight  
The weapon reflects my destiny  
His heart in my hand, his eyes staring lifeless  
I will ensure he is nothing but a smear

As I make the leap he counters this will be the last one he encounters  
My blade seeking his heart, tearing the skies  
He looks at me within his eyes I see the lies  
Sparks shower the land, the legion watching as I thrust my blade

His spear splinters from the strength I've received from my queen  
Anubis will reign supreme  
We will unleash a Hell upon the earth

Show them they take life for granted  
I will execute the ones you protect  
You never were my ruler

I am a man  
I am the jackal  
I am Anubis  
I am the pharaoh 

My blade impaled in the owl   
He faces me with terror  
Harq fi aljahim  
I am the true being

Ra  
I have served you on a silver platter to the Jackal  
I'll fucking dance in your blood  
I now have what rightfully belongs to me  
Your palace of gold has succumb to a great flood


	17. Stars; Stripes; Crosstikas

I can't breath. Officer, I can't breath.

Fuck your product of protection  
Not a number  
Not a stat  
Human without life

Locked away  
Now a slave  
Cop abuse  
Pig raped

Right molestation  
Liberty violation  
Condemned as minority

No lives matter  
'til black lives matter

Revel in pain  
Thrive again  
Killed again

Coward  
Rot for what you did

Defend brutality  
Enslaved by faux law  
We become the law

Break the chains  
Liberate the masses  
Make our voice loud

Fuck your system  
It's failed again  
God damn

Stars  
Stripes  
Crosstikas 

Starved  
Stripped  
America

America  
Land of the free  
Because of our fight  
For human rights


	18. The Snowflake Song

Anubis unleash me   
Kill the cunts who thinks they are special   
God damn snowflake   
Turning everything into something racial   
Time for you to awake 

Fuck your pride   
Your power of safety is my design   
You must begin to abide   
Rape the children of their knowledge   
Your god has died 

Anubis   
Mighty jackal   
Reap this world of its own   
Afraid of how someone takes a piss   
Melt you fucking snowflakes   
The desert will envelop you 

The world will be better off without you   
A cancer that can be treated   
It’s our final solution   
Mass genocide of liberals   
Time for history to be repeated   
Make way, time for the execution 

I have so much more to give   
More war to spread   
An angel of death   
It’s the only way to live   
They’re better off dead   
Take your last breath 

The Legion is coming for you   
Fuck your feelings   
Fuck your god   
Fuck you 

I’m in your dreams   
A demon to you   
Warrior to me   
Before she screams   
I slit her throat   
Her blood a sweet lube 

I pleasure myself with her severed hands   
Your girlfriend had a nice grip   
Got off at the sight of her lifeless eyes   
Stop living as separate clans   
Unite under Anubis 

I have so much more to give   
More war to spread   
An angel of death   
It’s the only way to live   
They’re better off dead   
Take your last breath


	19. Death by a Thousand Cunts

Feel her velveteen thighs  
Promises to be broken  
I assure the jackal lies  
Taken my love

Death by napalm destroying bastions of pigs  
Nihilistic lovers caught again

Futurama Audio clip (Death by snoo snoo. Sweet) 

She rides you long unto the night  
A Dog of God you've betrayed  
This feeling is inexplicable  
It feels right and you just might be alright  
The feeling of being laid

Something you never enjoyed you fucking cunt  
She never put out for you like she did for us  
One down many more to go

Sekhmet  
Oh voluptuous goddess of war  
Unleash your inner whore  
Show them how a lion rides until he dies  
Lioness of misery he needs thee

Die damn dog  
One more bitch for you to die by

Anubis  
I must usurp the throne   
Death of a thousand cunts   
Crushing your cock into oblivion   
Tearing away the pelvic bone  
Can't put it any more blunt

Forcing him in the pit of the crocodile queen  
Reptilian monstrosity  
Take pleasure in your final gift  
Before he bleeds  
Sex of the most bestial dimension

The jackal is dead  
Kebechet, Anput, I've done it for you  
The Dog is dead  
Bow before me

Dead from a thousand cunts  
Buried in the nethers of a thousand slaves   
Should've paid attention to the men in control 

To keep it blunt  
Kebechet  
Your father's a cunt

Orgies celebrate   
Our victory  
Our domain   
Your new kings


	20. Brother

We swore an oath  
That we would never die  
You lied to me

Bastard  
I trusted you with my life  
Left this world in a golden tomb  
Swore we had this shit mastered  
Will we see each other in the afterlife  
I sit alone again in a dark room

No pity for me  
We swore to fight till we're free  
I'm still standing in charge of the others without clue  
No one knows who to turn to

All the weight  
I hate it  
Somebody take it  
Before I break it

Brother  
Like no other  
Anubian to core  
Here no more  
Was it all a lie  
Just to get by

No

I knew what we were destined for  
Not like this  
Can't undo  
All the shit I've said  
Too late  
To say goodbye

God will pay for taking this brother  
Kill God  
Kill God  
Kill God


End file.
